Princess Snowfox
Princess Snowfox was the niece of Queen Diamond, and was the only remaining heir to the IceWing throne throughout the book Darkstalker (Legends). She was described to be exceedingly cruel and sarcastic, and if she ever became queen, Clearsight had seen at least four highly probable futures where she would lead to a genocide and succeed in wiping out the entire NightWing tribe. This knowledge is what stopped Darkstalker from killing Queen Diamond, and this is thought to be because in Runaway when Prince Arctic and Foeslayer were escaping, they killed six IceWing guards and injured Snowflake, Snowfox's mate. She was mentioned to have a daughter at some point in the future who was destined to inherit the throne. Since Queen Diamond had no other heirs, every member of the royal IceWing family is descended from Snowfox. Appearance Snowfox is described as a beautiful white IceWing with a scattering of blue-grey scales across her wings that look like shadows stretching across them . She wears a First Circle necklace with a single circle accessory and has small gems like sapphires embedded in her teeth . She is also described as having dark blue eyes that can strike fear in her enemies. Biography Runaway In Runaway, Snowfox is first shown approaching Snowflake and talking to her, asking her to call her 'Fox'. She tells Snowflake that she has a few ideas if she's interested, and they start to scheme. Later on, they believe that Queen Diamond knows about Arctic's plan to meet Foeslayer, and they think that their plan is ruined. Snowfox promises Snowflake that she won't have to marry him, and they start to try and figure out a way to get Arctic out of the IceWing Kingdom. Snowfox plans on hinting to Arctic that Queen Diamond planned on killing the NightWings, to make Arctic believe that Foeslayer was in danger and make him run away with her. It is then implied that Snowfox slipped a RainWing sleeping potion to Queen Diamond, which kept her asleep throughout Arctic and Foeslayer's escape from the Ice Kingdom. Snowfox is with Snowflake when Arctic accidentally orders spears to kill the IceWings chasing them. Snowflake chases after him, yelling and calling him a monster and claiming that he didn't deserve life or happiness. However, Foeslayer blasts fire towards her, which Arctic catches in his claws and shoots down at Snowflake. Snowfox puts out the fire on Snowflake's wing with her frostbreath before swearing vengeance on the NightWings due to her friend's injury and her fellow IceWings' deaths. In Darkstalker (Legends), Clearsight has a vision depicting Snowfox leading a NightWing genocide. This is the prime display of her open hatred of the entire NightWing tribe. Darkstalker (Legends) Clearsight mentioned Snowfox after checking all possible paths in the future where Darkstalker killed Queen Diamond. She predicted that the NightWings would most likely face genocide of their entire tribe if Queen Diamond was killed and Snowfox became queen of the IceWings. Clearsight tells Darkstalker not to kill Queen Diamond until Snowfox has her first dragonet that will be fit for the IceWing throne. Personality Snowfox is said to move like "a confident predator" who is very cunning and always plotting something. She seems pretty confident like the comparison suggests, as she approached Snowflake almost immediately. She is implied to be manipulative as well, as at first, she was willing to manipulate Snowflake into helping her take the IceWing throne. Snowfox is also very intelligent, as she schemed with Snowflake on ways to get rid of Arctic and ascend to the throne. She is cruel, as mentioned in Darkstalker (Legends), and brutal. She seeks out NightWing genocide to get revenge on them for what they did to Snowflake's wing. Family Tree Quotes "Snowfox and Snowflake - we're either destined to be great friends or terrible enemies, aren't we?" - To Snowflake upon meeting her "To avoid any confusion; you may call me Fox." - To Snowflake "We won't let that happen. You'll never have to marry him. I swear by the eggs that hatched the world." - Telling Snowflake that she won't have to marry Arctic "Silvery moons. You have a depth of dark water below your ice don't you?" - After hearing Snowflake's sarcastic comment about Prince Arctic "I'll never forgive you for this!" "I'll kill every last NightWing when I get the chance! You'll wake up one day with my claws in your eyes! I'm going to wipe out your whole tribe and leave you until last so you'll know their deaths are ''all your fault!"'' - To Foeslayer "Yours first. Yours is more urgent. I can deal with the dragonets later if I have to." - Telling Snowflake that getting rid of Arctic was a more important priority than ascending to the throne "I have a few ideas . . . if you're interested." "Isn't it wonderful to meet a dragon who's a kindred spirit?" "You must be the happiest dragon in the Ice Kingdom." Relationships Snowflake It has been confirmed that Snowfox is in a romantic relationship with Snowflake. Snowflake and Snowfox work together to try to kill Arctic since Snowflake hates him and then to make Snowfox the queen of IceWings. Trivia * In Runaway, Snowfox goes by 'Fox' to avoid confusion with Snowflake. * Snowfox is described as having strange looks for an IceWing, yet still being beautiful. * She is one of the few dragons depicted in the series to have gems embedded on her body, some other known ones being Ex-Queen Scarlet, Ex-Princess Onyx, Queen Moorhen, and Queen Vigilance. * Tui has confirmed that Snowfox was in a relationship with Snowflake, Prince Arctic's former fiancée. This makes her one of the seven characters that are canonically LGBT+. The others are Princess Anemone, Umber, Burnet, Snowflake, and Silverspot. * Snowfox is one of five known dragons to have nicknames, the others being Princess Sunny (Beetle), Moonwatcher (Moon), Ex-Queen Magnificent (Maggie), and Admiral (Ad). *All current Royal IceWings are stated to be her descendants, meaning that she might have been forced to marry a male; if she was allowed to stay with Snowflake, she may have mated with a male IceWing. *Snowfox is against all NightWings after what Foeslayer did to Snowflake. *Because she was related to Queen Diamond, she had the animus gene and possibly passed it on; however, no IceWings have animus power, which may mean Snowfox actually had no biological children. Her mate, Snowflake, may have been the mother of her daughter, which would mean all modern royal IceWings are descended from this princess. Gallery Typical IceWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical IceWing (colored), by Joy Ang IceTransparent.png|A typical IceWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germanicewing.jpg|A typical IceWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold SnowfoxTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing Snoxfox ref .png|Updated Snowfox ref Snowfox.jpg|Princess Snowfox (I think this is just a colored picture of an IceWing. I found it on google.) IceWing mask.JPG Sowfox and Snowflake.png|Snowfox to the left. Art made by QueenClam|link=http://gdtrekkie.deviantart.com/art/Fox-and-Flake-637567550 IceWing - Snowfox.png|Snowfox by HappyFalconQueen snowfox_by_prophecywings-daxsa8v.jpg|Snowfox by prophecywings|link=http://prophecywings.deviantart.com/art/Snowfox-661408735 kindred_spirits_by_trunswicked-dajciws.png|Kindred Spirits by Trunswicked|link=http://trunswicked.deviantart.com/art/Kindred-Spirits-637158844 IceWing Sigil.png|IceWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Snowfox.png|A real "Snowfox" properly known as the Arctic Fox gotta__get_with_you_by_lildarkvixen-db7ilbk.jpg|Gotta' Get With You by LilDarkVixen|link=http://thelittlewaterdragon.deviantart.com/art/Gotta-Get-With-You-677752688 snowfoxx.png|By antlantic kindred_spirits_by_stilltyrex-dal57dx.jpg|Kindred spirits by stilltyrex|link=http://spectralartist.deviantart.com/art/Kindred-spirits-640176549 wings_of_fire__snowfox_and_snowflake_by_iron_zing-dakgpgi.jpg|Snowfox and Snowflake by iron-zing 906855587.png|Snowfox by Ta-ak|link=https://ta-ak.deviantart.com/art/H-A-D-Princess-Snowfox-706561911 2a74e69f4ac5c6f74b2dfd139af4b99b.jpg|Together forever References fr:Renard des Neiges ru:Снежная Лиса Category:Characters Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:Runaway Characters Category:Mentioned in Darkstalker Category:Historical Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Deceased